Station
The Station, referred to by the Detective as the Station of Forgotten Dreams, is a big building facing the main road that leads to the center square of the City. The Station is right in front of the Crash Site and on the right of the Autumn Valley. The player first encounters the Conductor here. The plane's crash-landing has left a gaping hole in the Station's far side- this is a notable feature of the city's map. As told by the Conductor, the Station of Forgotten Dreams is filled with baggage left behind by others that were pulled into the City of Shadows. The player, when in the location is looking to the railway, with an antique news stand and bench to their sides. During the Feb 2020 event, the Station 'got a new updated look. It was renamed and players progress was saved. It's been renamed 'Foggy Platform 'and placed into the 'Dungeons. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Station. These will be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Airplane * On the left side Apple * In the hatbox right front, left bench. Bell * Center archway * On the booth counter Binoculars * Between faces of station clock Birdcage *Front center on suitcase *Under the bench *Between the two columns, standing on ground Butterfly *On plant, under the clocks (orange/yellow) *On top of wicker suitcase on luggage cart (purple/aqua) *On right top of left side hanging lantern (purple/aqua) Camera *Between open chest and plant *On the bench *On a tripod right of back left pillar, left of double train window *In the open green suitcase with red heart on the left. Right side on papers. *On blue suitcase, right side of wicker suitcase, right side of picture. Cat *Left of suitcases in front scene *Lying on bench Cookies *In open chest (center) *Base of girl statue Doll *On engine, next to steam dome Dove * On the train just above a leaf of the plant Fan *On engine, in front of steam dome *On face of station clock *On the ground between bench and luggage cart *On right luggage cart, against back support, behind wicker suitcase *Just beyond right arm of bench against the wicker luggage and green suitcase with red heart Fire extinguisher *Between luggage cart and plant *On booth wall *On the bench First Aid Box *Before bench, left *Hanging on the middle station post, right Guitar *In guitar case in front of pillar *Held by right girl statue *On the bench *Right of luggage cart leaning against cash register booth Hat *On loudspeaker at top of left column *On blue suitcase on luggage cart *On ground beside bench, in front of suitcases Hip Flask * In front of guitar case (large end) * bottom left corner strapped onto carpetbag Kite *On ground in front of engine *On balcony rail *Right, in shelf of newspaper booth, half hidden *Between the 2 female statues down by their legs. Map *On the ground, center of scene *Lower left of far left lamp post *Center of shrubs on the right Monkey *Sitting on piggy bank r.h. side *Sitting on lower suitcase on luggage cart Paint Tube *In green suitcase next to bench Pigeon *On backrest of bench *Golden pigeon on left top of cash register. *On cobbles, middle, in line with the left front column *On top edge of the open hat box on the bench Pocket Watch *In front of bench *On booth counter Purse *In open wicker suitcase on top of luggage cart (pink) *On booth counter (blue) *In lid of open green suitcase next to bench (purple) *On bottom of left stack of wicker and green suitcases, bottom wicker, next to bench leg Signal trowel *On wicker suitcase beside bench *On luggage cart Tankard *On bench tipped over *On blue suitcase on luggage cart *Upside down on top of left front hanging lantern Toothpaste * On second shelf green leaning on newspapers, above the cash register in booth. * In green suitcase above the heart, left side of site. * Hanging sideways in arch above the engine * On newspaper left of cash register pointing towards piggy bank * Purple toothpaste tube, bottom left of front panel of cash register booth. Umbrella *Leaning against luggage, center of scene Ranks Gallery ST New Rank I 2.png|Rank I ST_New Rank II_2.png|Rank II Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Hidden City Info *Upper City *Locations *Events Category:Main City Locations